The pink heart
by BROSMP
Summary: Eric, a Cuban investigator who is searching for his lost family, meets with Calleigh and the CSIs in a cruise trip and they fall in love, though the blonde is committed to Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **BROSMP

**Summary****:** AU. Inspired in the episode of Castle, "Blue Buterfly" and Titanic. Eric, a Cuban investigator who is searching for his lost family, meets with Calleigh and the CSIs in a cruise trip and they fall in love, though the blonde is committed to Jake.

**The pink heart**

**Chapter 1**

The day was hot and the sun reflected on the clear waters of Cuba. A cruise was leaving the harbor, going to Miami, full of tourists. But there was a man there who wasn't there in vocation. The dark young man removed his sunglasses as he walked down the hallway of the ship, searching for his cabin. His name was Eric Delko and, despite being Cuban, he had spent most part of his life in Miami, where he'd been raised in orphanages and after receiving a scholarship to college and then graduating, he returned to Cuba to work as an investigator from police.

Since then he had been searching for his family there, following clues with the information that the orphanage had given him and he was on that ship, because some old residents from the town where he was born, told him that his mother still lived in Miami, but knew little about his family's past or reasons for having gone to the United States or giving him up for adoption.

Eric placed his bag on the bed and sat down, pulling something from his pocket and staring at the object. It was a beautiful pink heart-shaped pendant which he later had discovered that it was made of diamond. According to one of the women from the orphanage, he had been with the pendant when his mother had left him at the orphanage. The little that he knew was that his family had came from Cuba to Miami when he had been five years old and he had an older sister named Marisol, but didn't remember her face and was unable to find her.

"If you two were having financial problems, why not sell that diamond?" The man ran his thumb over the stone, his eyes shining.

He had learned that his family had lost everything and his father died, but why not sell the jewelry, instead of placing it with him when they'd left him in the orphanage?

The brunette stood up, stripping his beige jacket and pulling a blue and cooler shirt to wear. He combed his short and black hair with his hand and decided to visit the deck and watch the sea. There were several people walking down the hall and some women even tried to throw their charm on Eric, but he would just smile politely, going to the deck, where many people were in the sun, drinking or in the pool. He ordered a whiskey and went toward the ship's railing, lost in thoughts, when a beautiful woman caught his attention, appearing in the deck with two other men, she was all dressed in white, and he removed his sunglasses, wiping his mouth with a napkin while his heart beat fast at the sight of her smile.

Calleigh Duquesne, a beautiful blonde with green eyes smiled as she accompanied her boyfriend, Jake Berkeley and her best friend and boss, Horatio Caine. She was laughing as the three headed to one of the bar stools and she sat between the two, adjusting her white pants that were set with a pink top, and then removed the white blazer. The brown-haired man, Jake, smirked as he kissed her lips and took the menu and Horatio, the red-haired man in dark glasses, shook his head at the couple, turning around and looking for the rest of their friends.

The three were there, along with Ryan, Natalia and Walter, returning from a trip to Cuba and the group worked together, on CSI, investigating crime scenes. After resolving a long case, the group had taken a vacation together with Calleigh's boyfriend, Jake.

"Honey, I'm going to swim, you coming?" Jake asked, finishing his drink and taking off his polo shirt.

"Go ahead, I'll finish my drink." Calleigh replied, smiling and drinking her strawberry cocktail. The man left her, heading to the pool and giving an athletic leap to showcase his talent to anyone who was in the pool.

While Horatio asked for some snacks, the blonde stood up, taking her drink with her and heading toward the edge of the ship, staring into the clear water hitting the hull. She closed her eyes for a moment, lost in thought, feeling the salty wind and the little drops of water splashing on her face. The trip had been amazing, she and her friends had been able to relax and spend some time together, but she hadn't felt so comfortable with her boyfriend, Jake.

The brunette was very possessive, telling her what to do and controlling her steps. That's why she had spent so much time hanging out with Natalie, with the excuse to go shopping and thus able to breathe a little. She knew that if Horatio and others found out, they would help her, but she didn't like to look weak, she was a strong woman.

She opened her eyes, staring at her hand where an engagement ring rested, sparkling on her finger, looking heavy. She knew that when they returned to Miami, she would have to break up with him.

The ship balanced lightly and the blonde spilled her drink on the shirt of the man who was next to her, in the railings of the ship, staining his blue shirt on pink.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, biting her lip and approaching the dark man, her green eyes going from his stained shirt to his face and her heart raced.

He was handsome, dark, and despite lean, he had muscles and a beautiful smile that seemed to be able to reassure anyone.

"No problem." He replied, raising his hands and calming the blonde, laughing. Now, closer, she looked even more beautiful and he couldn't tell if it was her drink that made her smell like strawberries.

"Then take this napkin." She said, reaching out and handing him the white paper, with a smile that made him happy. "Pink isn't your color."

"Yeah, I guess it suits you better." He said, wiping his shirt as she watched him, taking a sip of what was left of her drink. "By the way, my name is Eric Delko."

He extended his hand and Calleigh accepted it, greeting him and both felt something when they touched, the dark and big hand involving the smaller and pale one.

"It's a pleasure, my name is Calleigh Duquesne." She stared at his chocolate brown eyes and asked, after releasing his hand: "Are you Cuban?"

"Yes, I am, but I've been living for a long time in Miami, I'm going there."

"Have a good trip then." She said, saying goodbye, hearing Jake call her from the pool.

The Cuban watched the blonde head up to her boyfriend and he averted his eyes to the sea, looking sad, thinking that perhaps he had found his soul mate, but she had another man.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, thanks for the reviews, really, they made my day! Thanks for Dark Autumn, Margie, nonna99, Annemarie, augus10, FraiseCSI, Elvira25, TrishOrton, Britt, CSIdestiny and everyone that read the first chapter. **

**I have a passion for Titanic and, of course, for CSI Miami. Oh, there will be little moments between Natalia &amp; Ryan and Marisol &amp; Horatio, although the main couple will be Calleigh &amp; Eric. Have a good read and reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

The night came fast and people began to return to their cabins to change their clothes, because there would be a band playing in the dining hall that night. Calleigh was returning, holding hands with Jake, to the cabin they were sharing, when they met Eric in the hall and the Cuban and Calleigh smiled to each other.

"Hi Eric, is your cabin on this floor too?" She asked in her soft voice and Jake frowned, looking at the man in front of him, not liking him.

"It's on the other floor." He replied gently, admiring her sympathy, putting his hands in his pockets and turning to Jake and introducing himself: "My name is Eric."

"Jake. I'm Calleigh's boyfriend." He said, pulling the blonde by the hand, bringing her to himself and she complained, pulling away from him and tucking her white blazer. "How did you know each other?"

"We met on the deck when you were swimming." Calleigh replied, and before Jake could get irritated, she said to Eric: "We're going Eric, it's almost dinner time."

"Bye Calleigh. Jake." He said as he watched Calleigh walk ahead of Jake, opening the door and entering the cabin, followed by her boyfriend.

Inside the cabin, Calleigh was in front of the mirror, smoothing her dress. It was beautiful, long, red and with a cut v-neck. Her hair was loose and smooth, framing her face and falling on her back. As she stared at her image on the mirror, she thought about Eric. It wasn't normal for her to think about someone who she had just met, especially when she was committed to someone else. But there was something about that Cuban man that made her feel so safe and there was so much affection in the way that he talked to her.

"You ready?" Jake appeared behind her on the mirror, putting his hands on her shoulders.

He had just left the bathroom and his hair was combed back and he was wearing a white dress shirt with trousers and a grey jacket.

"Yeah." She turned to him, straightening his white shirt and then her eyes stared at him, serious. "Listen, you were a little rude with Eric, there in the hallway."

"Of course, you were talking to a guy that I've never seen before, smiling to him."

Calleigh loosened his shirt and said quietly:

"Of course I was smiling, I was being polite. Did you know that I spilled drink on his shirt early and he didn't get angry?"

Jake seemed to be relieved with the story and then approached her, saying clumsy:

"I'm sorry Calleigh."

"It's okay, Jake."

The man kissed her lips and for a moment she stood motionless before she returned the kiss, stroking the hair on his nape as he held her by the waist.

The dining hall was large, but all the tables were occupied, because everyone wanted to attend to the first dinner of the trip. The place was illuminated, with round tables with flowers and a buffet of appetizers. When Calleigh and Jake reached the dining room hand in hand, they soon located their friends at a large table near the window and walked toward them.

"Wow girl, you look stunning." Natalia said, whistling at her friend, seeing her dress.

Natalia, the brunette with brown and straight hair, was wearing a black dress and her boyfriend, Ryan, had an arm around her shoulders, smiling.

"Thanks Nat, you also look stunning!" She then looked to Ryan, Horatio and Walter, complimenting them. "Hey guys."

Ryan, who wore a dark dress shirt, waved to her, while talking to his girlfriend. Walter, who preferred more comfortable clothes, wore a floral printed shirt and was exchanging glances with a brunette woman on the other table and Horatio, who wore a black jacket over his dress shirt, seemed distant, while everyone around him was chatting.

"Horatio." Calleigh called, only for him to hear, sitting beside him. The redhead turned around smiling and she said: "You should enjoy these days and meet someone, you've been so lonely."

The redhead laughed, shaking his head at the blonde.

"You think?"

"Of course, we're all having fun, you also deserve to have some."

"I have more fun looking after my team." He replied and Calleigh smiled softly.

"But you promise to tell me if you find someone?"

"I promise, bullet girl." He said, giving her a light hug and Calleigh seemed satisfied.

The hired band was playing songs while the group was choosing what they would eat when the double doors opened and Eric came in, wearing black dress shirt and dark pants. He was searching for a free table without success when Calleigh saw him and waved, motioning for him to approach. The brunette stopped in front of her table, awkward and greeted the others, who greeted him back, curious, except Jake, who sipped his wine, looking him up and down.

"You don't have a table, right?" She asked, and without waiting for an answer, she stood up, stopping beside him and smiling at her friends. "Guys, this is Eric Delko, we met each other this morning."

"If you're Calleigh's friend, you're welcome to join us." Horatio replied, sympathizing with the new man. "My name is Horatio, sit with us."

"Look, I don't want to bother-" Eric began to say, looking from Calleigh to the others, but Natalia protested:

"You aren't bothering us, come on, sit with us."

"If you insist. Thank you." He thanked them, before smiling to Calleigh and he sat in the vacant chair next to Ryan and Calleigh went back to her chair, ignoring the angry look from Jake.

"My name is Natalia and this is Ryan" The brunette said, introducing her boyfriend, who smiled and nodded.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Ryan said, extending his hand to Eric, who shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Walter." The youngest of the group said, smiling at him and asking: "Are you going in vacation to Miami?"

"Oh, no. I'm actually going to look for my family." Eric said, as the waiter appeared and filled his glass with wine.

"Do you have family in Miami?" Calleigh asked curiously, while Jake held tight her hand under the table.

"My whole family is from Cuba, but some mismatches happened when I was little so now I'm looking for them."

"So you came from an orphanage?" Jake finally asked coldly and Calleigh looked at her boyfriend, shocked, but Eric ignored the other man's rudeness.

"Yes, I'd lived in orphanages before I joined the police academy."

Walter choked, shocked and Calleigh looked at him in surprise.

"You're a detective?"

"I was working in Cuba, before I started to investigate about my past. Why?"

"Eric, what a coincidence, we're CSIs."

"If you want, we can help you to find your family." Horatio suggested, thinking that maybe the Cuban man could work with them and Eric looked surprised at him.

"Normally we only work with crime scenes, but we can make an exception."

"Are you serious? Thank you!"

"So, tell us with what do you work in the Cuban police." Calleigh asked, taking a sip of wine and her eyes met his and she was carried away by his deep voice, forgetting about Jake.

Soon Eric was getting along with the others, telling about his training as a cop first, that he had experience with fingerprint processing and in his spare time he worked with car engines. Everyone seemed impressed with Eric's stories and his politeness but Jake had a plan to get the blonde's attention back to him, soon.

Before the food was served, several people went to dance on the dance floor between the tables. Jake chose to stay on the table and Horatio decided to go with the rest of his team and Eric, although he didn't like to dance, but decided to follow Calleigh's advice.

Natalia was dancing excitedly and Ryan left his jacket on a chair before following her and soon the couple was being admired by the others for the way that they were dancing, looking like they had came from the movie 'Dirty Dancing'.

"Well Ryan, you aren't so bad." The brunette said with an amused smile, after seeing his performance, and then doing her own dance, swinging her hips and doing some quick steps.

"Are you kidding? I used to rock in the dance floors in my college days!" He took Natalia's hand and twirled her, before letting her fall into his arms and they laughed, staring at each other with their foreheads touching.

"Really?" She asked quietly, her voice malicious, while her eyes shone.

"Yup." He replied quietly and they kissed before he put her on her feet again.

Although Calleigh's dress was long and pasted to her body, it didn't stop her from dancing and Eric was captivated by the blonde, seeing her laughing and dancing. She turned to Eric, smiling and he approached her, doing some steps with his feet, leaving her surprised, before she showed him a few more steps with a huge smile, impressing him and they both had a smile from ear to ear.

When Horatio was walking toward his team, a woman approached him, smiling. She was beautiful and exotic with dark wavy hair, framing her soft features and bright eyes, and she was wearing a navy blue dress.

"Are you alone?" She asked as they both headed to the dance floor.

She was alone on that trip and noticed the red-haired man who, despite being with friends, looked lonely but seemed to be a good man.

"I was." He said, smiling slightly at the woman, who seemed to captivate him with a single smile. "What about you?"

"I was." She replied, giggling. "My name is Marisol."

"Horatio, it's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

She blushed, losing herself into his eyes, before guiding Horatio across the dance floor, both smiling and Calleigh and the others smiled, seeing their boss dancing with the mysterious brunette.

After everyone returned to the table, Jake decided it was time to have Calleigh's attention back, after seeing her dancing with Eric and all that eye-sex thing that they had shared there. He stood up and knelt in front of the blonde, making everyone to turn to the couple and Calleigh's eyes widened, intending to stand up, but he put a hand over her thigh, stopping her and then he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring with a diamond on it.

"Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?"

"Jake..." She said quietly, not knowing what to say.

She had already been thinking of breaking up with him when they reach Miami, but now she was being asked to marry him there and she didn't want to end everything in front of everyone because despite feeling that she didn't love him anymore and his possessive and jealous attitudes that made her upset, she still liked him.

"You are surprised, aren't you honey?" He asked, giving a laugh and staring at her green eyes to disguise her silence.

"Jake, we'll need to talk later." She said seriously, and Jake, feeling that it wouldn't be anything good, agreed, but took her hand, removing her other ring and replacing it for the engagement one, strategically.

"Okay, but I want you to keep this ring and think about everything that we have lived, the good times."

Calleigh frowned, and the others didn't know what to say so Walter, to break the silence of their table, applauded the couple, followed by the others, and Natalia and Horatio realized that there was something wrong with Calleigh by the look on her face. Jake kissed her forehead, returning to his seat, satisfied.

Eric had watched the whole scene in silence, his heart tight when the ring had been slipped on her finger, making the Cuban held tight the pendant that was inside his pocket, seeing the blonde that he'd met that morning, but felt that was special to him, become engaged to another man.

His face had an upset expression, seeing Jake kiss her forehead and like Natalia and Horatio, he didn't miss the sadness look on her face, but didn't want to interfere in her life, because she should have her own reasons and when she looked at him, he raised his glass quietly making a toast to her and drank the wine.

Dinner passed quickly and coffee and cognac was being served in the other room where most of the men were going to, play pool, cards and smoke their cigars. Natalia, who liked to play poker, decided to follow her boyfriend, willing to win the game, along with Walter, Jake and Horatio that, after losing sight of Marisol when they'd left the dance floor, decided to go with them.

"Are you coming, Calleigh?" Natalia asked, turning to her friend when they all rose from the table.

"I think I'll pass this time, Nat."

"Okay..." She replied slowly and then whispered: "Later I'm want you to tell me what's going on between you and Jake."

"Want to come with us, Eric?" Horatio asked him, but he denied.

"I'm tired, until yesterday I was still working on a case."

"Do you mind accompanying Calleigh then?"

"Horatio, I'm a big girl!" Calleigh said, shaking her head but smiling slightly at her boss's concern.

"Sure. Good night." Eric promised and Horatio smiled at him.

"Good night honey, I'll be back soon." Jake said, kissing her and when she broke the kiss, Jake launched a cold look toward Eric, before leaving for the game room.

"Are you really going to accompany me?" Calleigh asked, raising an amused eyebrow at Eric after the others had left.

"I won't let a lady walk in these halls by herself." He answered seriously, but at the same time joking, as they left the dining room.

"We're in the 21st century Eric, and I have a gun." She said, but secretly enjoying his company.

Unlike Jake, who was always trying to force his company and supervising her, walking with Eric was almost natural and he made her laugh. And since she had spilled drink on his clothes, she had been feeling that maybe he was someone special to her.

The two walked down the hall chatting and Calleigh couldn't help but notice that Eric's eyes stopped on her ring, before his gaze went back to the hall.

"So, uh, congratulations." He said suddenly, to Calleigh's surprise.

"I don't know if congratulations would be the correct word, I haven't said yes yet." She replied, and her voice came a little harsher than she'd intended to so she corrected herself: "I'm sorry, I was a little harsh."

"No, relax." He could see that things between her and her future fiancé weren't going well and he wondered if it would be his chance to show her how good he could be to her. "So, with what do you work in the CSI?"

"I'm a ballistics specialist. They don't call me bullet girl for nothing." She said, winking and Eric laughed and followed her, shaking his head as he escorted her.

The two stopped in front of the door of the cabin she shared with Jake and the two stared at each other for a moment, and then her hands went to his collar, pulling a strand of hair that was there and they slipped to his waist feeling his muscles and warmth, while his hands went to her hips, caressing lightly her covered and delicately skin and both blushed at the touch, feeling the hallway get warmer, while her green eyes got lost into his brown eyes and the only thing that could be heard in the almost empty hall was the sound of their heavy breathing.

Eric stepped back, noticing that she smelled of strawberries, while Calleigh leaned against the door, hypnotized by his handsome face and his touch.

"So... Do you have plans for tomorrow?" She asked, smiling shyly and brushing away a strand of hair from her face.

"No... Do you want to do something?" He asked in surprise, seeing her blush and finding her even more beautiful.

"We could go for a walk on the deck and talk a little more..."

"Sure... So goodnight, sweet dreams." Eric said smiling and Calleigh said, before opening the door:

"Goodnight Eric, sweet dreams to you too..."

**TBC**

**Calleigh and Eric are going to have a wonderful morning. I hope you liked, and send me reviews or opinions, they make me happy and I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes, English still isn't my first language.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, you are amazing with your reviews, they made me really happy! Thanks for reading my story and welcome to tiCocoChanelle. I know Jake looks a jackass and a little ooc, but it was the only way to bring the EC together, I don't hate him, so forgive me. This will be a very sweet chapter, that I enjoyed a lot, writing. Have a good read.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, at the sun rising, Calleigh was already up, finishing dressing in some shorts and a top, when she turned to the bed behind her, staring at Jake, who was in a deep sleep, sprawled amid the mattress and she sighed, picking up her glasses and deposited some pills with a glass of water next to him before leaving the cabin.

The previous night after she had gone to bed, Ryan and Walter had appeared at her door at dawn, carrying Jake who had drunk too much during the poker game and she helped the boys to lay him on bed, disappointed toward her boyfriend's attitude, before thanking her friends and closing the door. The fact that he had passed out drunk, needing to be helped go to bed, reminded her when her father used to drank and she and her siblings had to help him go to bed.

Calleigh diverted her thoughts from Jake, while she walked to the deck, which was still empty, because it was very early, and after picking up a coffee and fruit salad, she sat on one of the loungers, watching the sun rising in the sky and thought about Eric. She remembered the brunette's big hands on her hips while hers were at his waist and had been so many feelings in that simple gesture that a sigh escaped her lips as she deposited the cup of coffee on the table beside her and stretched herself on the lounger.

"Hey Calleigh, good morning!"

"Eric? Good morning to you too." The blonde removed her sunglasses, surprised to see him there so early, but a small smile appeared on her lips as he sat beside her and held her hand. "Did you sleep well?"

Yeah, and you?" He gave her a beautiful smile as she nodded, leaving aside the fact that Jake had appeared drunk at her door.

Soon they were entertained with each other, talking about themselves. Calleigh told him a little about her childhood and her days at the CSI, her friends and Eric opened up to her, telling a little more about what he knew about his lost family.

"So Marisol is your sister's name? It's a beautiful name." The blonde said, and both were now sitting on the same lounger, while the others passengers started to appeared in the deck, to have breakfast or drink.

"Yes, but I don't remember her face." Eric, feeling how much he trusted the woman, pulled something from his pocket and handed it to her. "The only thing I have from my family is this pendant."

"Oww, Eric!" Calleigh held the pendant on her hands and watched it in amazement.

It was a beautiful heart made of a pink diamond. She ran a finger gently over the stone, because she had never seen such a beautiful gem before and Eric watched her and for a moment he imagined Calleigh wearing that pendant and smiling at him, wearing a dress that'd left her cleavage bare, showing the pink stone.

"Here." She returned the pendant, still marveled at the stone and Eric looked at the object before putting it in his pocket.

"There is just one thing that I can't understand." He confessed quietly and the blond looked at him curiously.

"And what is it?"

"If my family was having financial problems, why didn't they sell this jewel?" He looked frustrated and Calleigh was silent for a moment and then put her hand over his knee, making him look at her and she gave him a gentle smile.

"Because maybe, despite all the difficulties, this stone had an important meaning for them, Eric. Not material, but emotional and that was why they wanted you to stay with it."

The Cuban seemed surprised by her words and her kindness and then he smiled.

"Thank Calleigh."

"Always." She then smiled excited and asked: "So, you've told me a lot about you, but what other talents do you hide?"

"Now that you've mentioned it..." He said slowly, picking up a folder that was with him and just now she noticed it. "I'm also very good at drawing."

"Really?" She asked amused as she took the folder from his hand and opened it, seeing some drawings that he had done and then staring at him, openmouthed. "Eric, you're a man of many talents."

"You also have many talents Calleigh. It's not every day that you meet a woman with your ballistics talent, jolly and, fluent in spanish." He told her, remembering during their talk when she'd talked with him in his native language.

"Si."

Calleigh smiled gratefully and flipped through the papers, looking at the landscape drawings, some of Havana.

"I had worked in my department doing facial composite and then started drawing in my free time."

She then, seeing some papers in blank, asked him with a huge smile:

"Can you draw me?"

"What, here?" He asked, surprised by her request and she confirmed.

Opening a beautiful smile, he nodded as he took the folder from her hands and headed for the lounge chair beside.

"Set?" She asked, as she straightened her hair.

"Choose the pose you want, but comfortable because it'll take a while."

"Okay."

Calleigh sat facing him, crossing her legs and Eric leaned forward, staring at her beautiful face, before putting the folder on his lap, with paper and pencil in hand. For a while both were silent, he frowning while drawing her, his brown eyes finding her green from time to time and she, trying not to move much while watching his concentrated face, so handsome.

"How's it going?" She asked curiously. "Don't make me look ugly!"

"That would be impossible Calleigh." He promised and the blonde blushed. "Don't move."

"Oops."

When the drawing was almost done, Walter, Natalia and Ryan showed up and stood in silence alongside Eric, both amazed with the brunette's skill. When Eric dropped his pencil, he said:

"It's ready."

"Wow Eric, you're very talented." Natalia said in surprise, as she looked the drawing and Calleigh stood up to see it too.

Eric handed her the paper and she stared at the drawing in silence for a moment and her eyes shone.

"Eric..." There was only one detail that he had added and only the two of them noticed: He had drawn his pendant around her neck. "Eric, it's beautiful..."  
"Glad you liked it." He opened a beautiful smile, as he watched her expression of amazement.

Natalia, realizing that there was something happening between them two, thought it was time to talk to her friend and said:

"Hey Eric, we're going to the kiosk, wanna come with us?"

"Yeah." He agreed, exchanging glances with the blonde and Ryan and Walter walked with him, chatting, and Natalia stopped Calleigh, both staying behind.

"What happened, Nat?"

"You like him, don't you?" Calleigh looked unsure what to say, and she added: "I saw that things between you and Jake aren't going well, so why are you still with him?"

"I didn't want to break up with him in front of everyone and then he came with that engagement ring..." She sighed, still holding the drawing, and her friend put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"If you don't love him anymore, you should break with him soon, don't prolong something you know that won't work anymore."

"You're right, I'll talk with Jake tonight, thank you."

"You're welcome, and just for you to know, I never liked your relationship with him."

"Nat!" The blonde exclaimed, surprise and the other woman shrugged. "Well, you know, he can be very jealous and possessive sometimes."

"I'll tell you one thing Cal, this guy, Eric, he seems to be someone perfect for you, gentle and caring."

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" Ryan called from the kiosk, waving to them.

The sun was strong and gradually people began to go swim in the pool or sunbath. Lunch passed quickly and the group smiled as they saw their boss, Horatio, talking to the mysterious brunette from last night, near the railings of the ship. He was telling her something and she laughed shyly and sipped her juice. Walter was throwing his charm to a woman he had met in the pool and now was paying her a drink while Ryan was reading and Natalia was sunbathing beside him.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" Eric asked as they left the kiosk.

"Sure." The blonde nodded, smiling, and he extended his hand to her and she accepted it.

They walked hand in hand toward one of the most distant railings of the ship, staring at the water below them and then she asked curiously:

"Why did you draw me with your pendant?"

"Because I think it suits you." He said, in his deep and sincere voice, turning to her and touching her face and she closed her eyes, leaning her face on his hand.

She opened her eyes, placing her hands on his waist, and keeping one hand on his face and he put his free hand on her hip and both stared at each other. Knowing that if they continued like that for too long, they would end up kissing and it would be wrong, because she was still with Jake so Calleigh slowly pulled away from him, but without realizing that he had slipped the pendant inside the pocket of her shorts.

"Eric, thanks for the wonderful morning, but I need to check on Jake."

"I know." He said with a sad look, but he tried to disguise it and Calleigh's eyes shone because she didn't want to see that look on his face again.

"See you later, okay?" And she kissed his cheek, before walking away.

The brunette touched his face for a moment with a small smile, hoping that she would like the pendant, before walking away when Ryan spotted him and invited him for a volleyball game.

Back in her cabin, Calleigh didn't find Jake there and sighed, deciding to wait for him there, to talk. It was when she was choosing a blouse and jeans for dinner that she noticed something in her pocket. She frowned, removing the pendant from her pocket and gasped. She knew he couldn't have forgotten it with her, he had left her his family's pendant!

Calleigh went to the mirror, wearing the jewel and seeing how well the jewel suited her, watching the pink but discreet diamond, when the door opened and Jake entered.

"Cal, I was looking for you!" He stood behind her and noticed the jewel. "I didn't know you had a diamond."

Still looking to diamond on the mirror, she just shook her head, knowing that she needed to find Eric and return it to him, she couldn't stay with that jewel that belonged to his family. Jake leaned forward, kissing her neck and saying:

"Are you upset because I drank too much last night?"

"Jake." She said, turning to him and putting her hands on his chest to keep a distance between them. "Yes, I am upset, because although we're here to have fun, doesn't mean you need to drink till you drop."

"And?" He asked, knowing that there was something more.

"Jake, we need to talk."

"Can we wait until after dinner?" He asked, touching her face and she nodded, turning away.

"But this time you're going to hear me, so don't try to get drunk again."

The couple finished dressing and Calleigh put the pendant in her pocket, going toward the dining hall. Her friends were already there, including Eric, who was talking to Ryan and Walter about football.

"So Cal..." Natalia began as the blonde chose to sit beside her. "You left early."

"I needed to rest a little." She replied and Jake added:

"These two days have been full of surprises for her, especially now that she became my fiancée." He said with a confident smile and Natalia raised an eyebrow and Calleigh said seriously:

"Jake, come with me."

"Anything you want to tell me, you can tell in front of your friends."

"You asked for it." She said, taking a deep breath and shaking her head, standing up, removing the engagement ring from her finger and placing in on Jake's hand, who seemed surprised, thinking that she wouldn't have the courage to break up with him in public. "Jake, we're over."

"Calleigh, you can't break up with me!" He hissed angry, getting up and grabbing her by the arm to prevent her from leaving, shaking her.

"Let me go Jake." She warned as she felt her arm hurt and Horatio and Eric stood up, staring at the man, angry.

"After everything I gave you, that's what you do to me?" He tightened his grip on her arm, his eyes hard as he placed his other hand on her waist.

"Let her go." Eric said with a threatening voice, seeing how he was treating her and Jake laughed.

"If you hurt her, you'll have to face us." Horatio said, approaching and to their surprise, Calleigh freed herself from Jake, twisting both his arms behind his back and he groaned in pain.

"Don't mess with me Jake." She said, still serious and the man shook his head, glaring at her and then at Eric and the others, before leaving, being watched by many guests.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked as the blonde sat between him and Eric.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

To her surprise, Eric held her arm, touching it gently, looking for any bruises and his big hands were warm and soft running on her skin, making her blushed before he dropped her arm.

"But what was that?" Walter asked, looking to Calleigh and then to the others, without understanding and Natalia frowned at him.

"It's a long story." Calleigh replied, not wanting to go into details yet. "But things haven't been going very well between us lately." She then looked at her friends and said: "Sorry, I didn't want to ruin our trip."

"Calleigh, sweetheart, you didn't ruin our trip, and if things weren't going well, you did the right thing, breaking up with him." Horatio reassured the blonde, smiling, and without realizing it, her hand found Eric's hand under the table and grabbed it and he didn't let go of her hand.

The rest of the night was good as the group tried to make Horatio reveal the name of the mysterious woman with whom he had spent the morning, but he just laughed, saying he would soon introduce her to them.

When the group was leaving the dining hall to their cabins, Calleigh stopped Eric in the hallway near the double doors and pulled the pendant from her pocket and placed it in his pocket and Eric looked at her surpreised.

"Stay with it, Eric." The blonde said gently, smiling. "It's important for you and I can't accept it."

For a moment he was disappointed, but then he understood and said, as he kissed her cheek:

"I just hope that one day, you can accept to wear this heart."

Calleigh blushed as he removed his lips from her cheek and her eyes met his, before he said:

"Sweet dreams, Calleigh."

"Sweet dreams, Eric..."

There was no pressure in his words and she could feel how sincere he was, watching him walk away with the pendant. Knowing that she was going to have a long night, thinking about the Cuban, she walked away without realizing that Marisol, Horatio's mysterious brunette had watched the whole scene, looking surprised to see the pink diamond that the blonde had returned to Eric.

**TBC**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, reviews and comments are welcome (and a beta too)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm trying to post as soon as I can, but I'm writing my College essay so maybe the next chapter will take a while to be written. This chapter is for all of you that are reading and sending me feedbacks, I hope you like, it's very sweet. Have a good read and reviews please :D**

**Chapter 4**

Four days passed since Calleigh and Eric had met each other and despite how things had ended between then in the night she had given him back the pink diamond, the two became inseparable, always having breakfast together, talking and laughing. And Eric was getting along with the others and Horatio began to think about asking him to try a job on the CSI.

One afternoon, when they were halfway through the trip, the group was sitting near the pool, talking and looking for clues that might help Eric to have answers about his family.

"Was your family running away from something?" Horatio asked and Eric shook his head.

"I don't know. At that time things weren't going well in Havana, It could have been anything."

"Did you say you have a sister?" Horatio asked and the brunette, who was sitting next to Calleigh. "Do you remember anything about her?"

"Almost nothing, I was five. All I know is that her name is Marisol."

"Marisol?" The redhead was surprised, but said nothing.

The name of the mysterious brunette that he had met twice also was Marisol, but it could be coincidence since she had another surname.

"The problem is that they may have changed their names in Miami." Ryan said thoughtfully. "We'll need to search the data from everyone who came from Cuba in the 80s."

"This may take time, but I think there's a good chance to find them." Calleigh said, smiling and holding his hand.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Eric said sincerely and the others smiled.

"You've become someone important to us Eric, you don't need to thank us for helping you to look for your family." Calleigh said when they were alone and Eric leaned her head on his shoulder, passing his arm around her shoulder and she held his hand.

Natalia and Horatio, who watched the couple, smiled to see how things were progressing between them. They were interrupted when Walter appeared with a ball.

"Hey guys, what do you think of a little volleyball game before it gets dark?"

"Sure, why not?" Eric agreed, taking off his shirt and diving into the pool.

Calleigh was amazed, seeing Eric's perfect physicist, his dark skin shining and his muscles twitching as he swam back to the surface and smiled at her.

"You coming?" He asked and she smiled.

"No, I'd rather be the judge."

"Looks like it'll be me, you and Jane against Ryan, Natalia and Horatio." Walter said, referring to the woman beside him while they positioned themselves in front of the makeshift net and some people stopped to watch them.

"Play a fair game, boys." Calleigh said, laughing.

She removed her dress, staying in her black bikini as she entered the pool to watch the game closely, as one of the lifeguards gave her a whistle and Eric felt his blood being pumped quickly as he stared at the blonde in her bikini, more beautiful than ever, smiling sexily at him.

"Win this game, hot shot." She said, laughing and putting a hand on his shoulder and he replied:

"If I win, I want you to use my heart." And he was serious, concentrating on the game.

"Eric..."

It was a disputed game and Calleigh watched how hard Eric was trying for his team to win, knowing that he was motivated by her and a small smile appeared on her face. Natalia was a great player, but to everyone's surprise, Horatio was as good as her, being responsible for most of their defenses. When Calleigh whistled the point for Natalia's team, the brunette said, with hands on hips while Horatio was on alert to catch the next ball:

"Come on, show us a good game!"

"Oh man, we can't lose!" Walter said, turning to Eric.

Eric agreed serious, as he looked to the side and saw Calleigh with the whistle using her fingers to show that the game was tied. Seeing her smile at him, Eric did the last serve, giving a great jump and the other group lost the ball, giving the victory to them. Eric and Walter celebrated and then the brunette turned to Calleigh, approaching and getting close to her, taller than her and he smiled:

"So?"

"You were amazing, Eric, and you deserve a reward."

Calleigh got closer to him until her chest was leaning on his and he bent down and the two stared at each other, until the blonde made the first move, kissing his lips lightly. Eric barely believed she was kissing him, but wasted no time and put his hands on her hips, deepening the kiss while their friends cheered them and left the pool slowly to give the couple some privacy.

When Eric began to kiss her back, deepening it, Calleigh felt a chill that she had never felt before, while her heart warmed and she felt her face flush, but didn't worry because the sky was now orange with the sunset, concealing their faces. She sighed, bringing her hands to his neck and caressing his short and wet hair as he stroked her hip gently, playing with the lace of her bikini there. Eric broke the kiss when he heard her moan his name and stared at her, with red lips and trying to breath.

Nothing more was said between them until a little later, when Eric had just gotten out of the shower and finished buttoning his shirt and someone knocked on his door. He opened it and found Calleigh, dressing social black pants with a matching blazer and a pink blouse, smiling at him.

"Calleigh?"

"Hi Eric. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He agreed surprised, as he gave her space to enter. "I thought we were going to talk in the dining hall." He said nervously, referring to the kiss from earlier, they both knew that it hadn't been a simple kiss and there were many emotions going on between them.

"Yes, I didn't come for that. I'm here for the diamond heart."

"I didn't think you'd accept to wear it, even if for one night." He admitted, staring at her peaceful face, which was slightly flushed and she smiled.

"I didn't think too, but with everything that has happened between us since we boarded and all our talking, I realized how much I like you and the caring way you treat me."

Eric leaned forward, staying just a few inches from her lips and whispered:

"I like you too Calleigh, your sweetness and your smile that makes everyone's day bright.

And he kissed her. Unlike the kiss from earlier, which had been simple, his tongue touched her lips gentle but firmly and Calleigh parted them, giving room for him to explore her mouth as their tongues met. He ran a hand down her back, massaging her as Calleigh held his face between her hands, prolonging the kiss.

When they broken the kiss, Eric smiled and went to his suitcase, removing the pink heart from the box and returned to Calleigh, who put her hair over one shoulder, so he could put the jewelry on her. He touched her neck gently, stroking it and a shiver ran through her body as she watched him open the beam of the cord and put it around her neck, the pink stone staying in the valley of her breasts.

"How will things be when we land in Miami?" He asked, because they were going to arrive in five days and he wasn't sure what path they would follow, but he wanted to be near her.

"I don't know Eric, but let's wait until we get there, ok?" She assured him, because just like him, she wanted to be by his side.

She gave him a peck and he agreed, his eyes lowering to the heart.

"You look beautiful, Calleigh."

She smiled, also looking at the heart, before straightening his shirt and saying:

"You too, hot shot."

That night, as the group met in the usual dining table, Horatio finally appeared with the mysterious woman of brown wavy hair and the two smiled while he kept one arm around her waist.

"This is Marisol Jerkins." He introduced her and for a moment Eric's eyes widened, hearing the woman's name, but the surname was different, though her eyes were similar to his own.

"Hello." She said smiling at them and Horatio pulled out a chair for her beside him.

"So you're the woman that has caught our boss's attention?" Calleigh asked smiling and the other woman laughed, before her eyes landed on the jewel that was around her neck and for a moment just stared at the pink diamond, before Walter started asking her questions.

"What a beautiful jewel." Marisol finally said to Calleigh, who smiled, while the others turned to see the diamond heart that was discreetly under her blazer.

"Thank you. Eric lent me it." She said, shaking her head and looking at Eric, who smiled and Natalia smirked realizing that things were getting serious between them. "I'll get some appetizers, do you want some?"

"I'll go with you." Marisol offered, standing up and following the blonde to the table that was in the corner.

When they were far enough, Marisol touched the blonde's arm gently and asked:

"The man who is with you, is Delko his last name?"

Calleigh frowned and said:

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Because I'm his sister, Marisol." She replied, failing to keep her emotions under control, looking at the table and seeing her brother's back, barely able to believe that she finally had met him.

"Are you his lost sister?" Calleigh asked shocked but then smiled, seeing that it was the end of Eric's search.

"I suspected when I saw you returning this diamond to him a few nights ago. It looks good on you." She signaled the heart on her neck and Calleigh touched it.

"He said that it was a jewel's family and had been with him since... The Orphanage."

The brunette shook her head as a tear trickled down her face and Calleigh hugged her, whispering:

"He'll be very happy when he finds out that you're his sister."

"I missed him."

"He missed you too."

But the two broke the hug when they heard raised voices coming from the table where they were and saw that Jake was there, his face red with anger, arguing with Eric while the others tried to stay between the two.

"You stole the ring I gave Calleigh!" Jake accused him, holding the diamond ring and pointing a finger to Eric's chest and the Cuban shoved his hand away, his face hard as stone.

"What? I didn't steal anything!"

"Then how do you explain this ring in your pocket?" And then when he saw Calleigh and Marisol approaching, he pointed to the blonde's neck. "And that jewelry you gave her? It's very expensive!"

Eric shook his head angrily and Jake, ignoring Horatio who was trying to prevent him from approaching Eric, shoved the brunette and soon Eric shoved him back, making the other guests turn to see what was happening when the two men ended up knocking some chairs on the floor. Horatio grabbed Jake's arms, pushing him away while Ryan tried to calm Eric down, before someone would call the security guards.

"He's a thief!"

"You're making serious accusations here, Jake." Horatio warned him, his voice calm, but dangerous.

"I didn't steal his ring. And that diamond heart is mine!" Eric exclaimed furiously, his face red.

"This jewel has been in our family, mine and Eric's, for years." Marisol said firmly and everyone turned to her, Eric and Horatio shocked.

"Marisol, are you Eric's sister?" Horatio asked, staring at the brunette and she nodded, turning to her brother, who was still processing the news, when Calleigh looked at Jake:

"What is this, that Eric stole the ring?" She asked irritated, standing next to Eric and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I looked for the ring in the cabin we shared and couldn't find it. I knew you've been spending a lot of time together and when I confronted him, I found it in his pocket."

"Calleigh, I didn't steal anything." Eric said, turning to the blonde and she nodded, reassuring him and turning to her former boyfriend.

"I know you set this up Jake, because Eric has never been in my cabin and I trust him. I bet if we look for fingerprints, we'll find only yours."

"Calleigh..." Jake pulled her to him, holding her steady, facing her green and widened eyes and quickly kissed her while his fingers lowered to the diamond heart.

But this time, Calleigh didn't have to twist his arm to break free, because when Eric saw him touching her against her will, he shoved him away from her while Calleigh went to his side and rested her head on his shoulder , disgusted with the kiss, while touching the pendant and Ryan prevented Jake from approaching the couple again.

"Hey Jake, don't make things worse." Ryan said, seriously. "Don't make us end our vacation to arrest you for forging a robbery."

"How can you treat her like this?" Eric asked, looking at him in disgust, as he felt her head on his shoulder.

"You're only making Calleigh move away." Natalia said, shaking her head at what he had done.

"Get out of here now." Calleigh demanded and Jake nodded, seeing that he had lost, sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair, realizing that he shouldn't have done that so he faced the woman.

"Sorry, Calleigh."

"It's not for me you should apologize, Jake." She said seriously, signalizing to Eric.

"Sorry." Was all he could say to Eric, exchanging a look with Calleigh, who nodded, accepting his apologize, despite being irritated with him and Eric also accepted it and Jake left.

"Sorry man." Ryan said to Eric, who dispensed it, reassuringly and turned to Calleigh.

"Thank you for believing in me." He said, stroking her face and she smiled softly, leaning on his soft touch.

"No need to thank." She then signaled to Marisol, who was standing a little distant, and said: "Go talk to your sister, Eric."

He agreed, kissing her forehead and then turned to his sister, taking a deep breath.

**TBC**

**Yay, they first kiss with an amount of romance and Marisol's revelation. Did you like it? Reviews please, they help and incentive the writer a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I managed to post this chapter a little soon. Thanks for the reviews, I loved them, true. Now we're going to find out what happened to Eric and Marisol's family. Have a good read a leave reviews, pretty please :D**

**Chapter 5**

"Hello... Sister." He said awkwardly, with a small smile.

"Eric..." The brunette smiled, thrilled and hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her.

Calleigh and Horatio exchanged satisfied glances, while the siblings sat at an empty table, so they could talk in private. There was a moment of silence and Eric decided to speak first.

"I've searched for you and our mom for years."

"I know..." She said softly, and the brunette sighed heavily, staring at his sister, wanting to understand what had happened in the past.

"What happened for me to go to an orphanage?" He asked, struggling with the lump in his throat, remembering the many years he had been alone, going from orphanage to orphanage and then looking for his family.

"Our family was middle class, but when I got sick, our father needed to buy drugs to ease my pain." She started, staring at her hands over the table that trembled with the painful memories and Eric put his hand over hers to help her to keep talking. "The drugs helped, but our father got in a fight against the cartel and they killed him and took our money. Things got dangerous for us so our mother decided to flee to the United States with us, but we were chased and she decided to leave you at the orphanage so you wouldn't be in danger."

"And what happened?"

"We changed our names and when I was twenty one, the cartel drug found our mom and she was killed. The police killed him, arresting the rest of the gang and I gained access to the savings that our father left us. With that I started looking for you, knowing that it was now safe. I didn't find you in the orphanages, but I never gave up on you."

Eric was silent, absorbing everything that Marisol had told him, what had happened to his family, feeling his heart break with the news of the death of his mother, realizing how much she'd tried to protect him, pushing him away so he could grow up safe. He raised his eyes, which were moist and asked curiously:

"Why didn't you sell the diamond?"

"Because our mom said that despite its worth, it had a very special meaning for her. Our father gave it to her when they married and she had hopes that one day you would give it to the woman you love." She replied softly, staring at her brother's eyes.

"Just like Calleigh said." He muttered, staring at the blonde with the stone, who was talking in the other table with Horatio, and Marisol said softly:

"And I think you've found the right woman, right?" She signaled to Calleigh and Eric nodded.

"We met a week and a half ago, but she's very special."

"Yes, she is." She squeezed her brother's hand, which still was holding her own and asked: "Do you plan on staying in Miami?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about working there, do you still live there?"

She nodded and said with a shy smile:

"Eric, I know we've just found each other, but you are my brother, and if you want you can stay with me as long as you want."

"Thanks, Marisol."

He stood with a smile and went toward her, helping her stand up and then he hugged her tightly and she reciprocated, burying her face on his shirt, crying.

"I missed you..." He whispered to her on her hair and hearing his sincerity, she lifted her head as he wiped a tear from her face and she said:

"I missed you too Eric, _mi hermano_."

The two broke the hug and he led her to where the others were, to introduce her as his sister and Calleigh wiped the corner of her eye, feeling happy for Eric having finally found his sister.

The next morning, Calleigh sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the pink diamond heart on her hands. It was beautiful, she couldn't deny, after all she was a woman and she liked jewelry, but what made it so special, was the fact that Eric had treated the jewel as it was his heart and left in on her hands, for her to take care. No man had ever been as romantic as him, treating her with so much affection. They had just shared a few kisses, but she knew there were something very special and strong happening between them.

The night before, after he had found his sister, Marisol, she' said goodnight with a peck, wanting to let him alone with his sister and went with the diamond heart to her abin and now she was preparing to return it to him. She changed her clothes, seeing that by the time everyone should already be outside in the sun.

When she reached the deck, she saw Natalia waving to her from the ping-pong table and she went to her and Ryan.

"Good morning." Calleigh greeted, smiling and seeing the dispute between the couple.

"So Cal, it seems that things between Eric's sister and Horatio are getting serious, look there." Natalia motioned for the couple who was staring at the sea a little far from where the trio was. Horatio was holding her while she rested her head on his shoulder and he deposited a kiss on her hair.

"It seems that he decided to follow my advice." Calleigh said, satisfied with herself and then looked around. "And where's Eric?"

"Marisol said he was still in his cabin."

"I'll see him."

She turned and walked away, taking the elevator and going to Eric's floor, knocking on the door of his room. Then the door opened and Eric smiled to Calleigh, as he finished straightening his shirt.

"Hey, I was just finishing changing." He gestured for her to come in and the blonde sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the man and smiling. "Is everything all right?"

"Yup, I'm just glad you found your sister." She muttered as Eric sat beside her and she pressed her forehead to his.

"I'm happy too. I didn't think this trip would bring me so many good things."

"Yeah?" She asked, rubbing her nose against his and her smile widened. "Like what?"

"Finding my sister, meeting Horatio and the others." He paused, staring at her green eyes, seriously: "And finding you, the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Oh Eric..." Her eyes shone with all the sincerity of his words and she murmured, still leaning against his forehead: "And you're the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"Listen, I want you to stay with that heart, for as long as you want it."

"I can't, it's a family jewel." She shook her head slightly, without breaking contact, but he pulled her face for a kiss and when he broke it, he said:

"If I hadn't delivered you the heart, my sister would never have found me, Calleigh and I want you to know that just because I'm leaving my heart with you, doesn't mean that I'm forcing you to stay with me."

"I know... I'm staying with you because I like you." She guaranteed him softly, pausing and seeing the huge smile on the brunette's face, it was the same smile that she had on her face and added: "But about that jewel, I still need to think."

"Come here, Cal." He called her by her nickname, his deep voice full of passion, as he brought her to sit over his legs, leaving her taller than him, brushing away her hair from her face, staring at her fondly.

Calleigh then smirked, looking down at him and capturing his lips with hers, kissing him passionately. Eric dropped his hands to her waist to support her while kissing her back, nibbling on her lower lip to make her part her lips for his tongue.

Calleigh was leaning on him more and more, until Eric fell back on the mattress and she stayed over him, her legs on either side of his body as she continued to kiss him. Eric's hands rose from her waist to her back, going underneath the blouse she wore, massaging her bare back and earning a sigh from her. She broke the kiss, lowering her lips to his shirt and kissing his chest over the thin fabric, leaving Eric surprised.

She raised her lips, kissing him again and when they broke for air, he hugged her, bringing her to lie beside him, distributing kisses on her cheeks, eyelids, forehead and finally, a peck on her lips, which were swollen from the kiss. She turned to her side, letting him embrace her from behind and she clasped her hands with his while her back leaned against his chest and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey Eric?"

"Huh?"

"We need to go back to the deck."

"Just a little longer." He murmured into her neck, taking in her scent and his voice sounded sleepy, making the blonde laugh with his breath that was tickling her neck.

"Just a little longer." She agreed, closing her eyes and settling into his arms.

She never imagined herself in his arms in that ship, hugging him while they relaxed together. He gave her a sense of security and they couldn't deny that they were both in love with each other, with every touch or word exchanged, or even a simple look, the green on brown.

"Eric?" She called again, opening her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I like you."

"You already told me that." He replied, this time more awake and his voice carried a mixture of affection and amusement.

"I know, it's just that you make me not feel tired of saying that." She pretended to complain, turning to face him, seeing him smile and he blew on her neck, knowing she would feel tickled and she protested amid giggles.

"I like you too, Cal." He said when he stopped to blow on her neck, his voice filled with passion and affection.

"I may be a big girl, but you know, I thought you looked very hot, saving me from Jake." She said, kissing his mouth several times and the brunette raised an eyebrow, sitting on the bed.

"Very sexy?"

"Very sexy." She confirmed amused, laying on her back and flexing her knees and Eric started distributing several kisses on her knee, giving her butterflies in the stomach.

After a moment, while his lips were kissing her leg, she decided to tell him a little more about her past and Eric sat on the bed again, listening to her:

"Jake shouldn't have done that, but what made me angrier, besides the fact that he called you a thief, was that he went to my room and passed out drunk. It reminded me when I was young and my father used to come home drunk and I had to put him on bed."

"I'll never make you sad getting drunk, Cal, not even in 100 years." Eric promised seriously, caressing her cheek and staring at her eyes that were shining, feeling sad for the woman. "Thanks for telling me a little about your past, I know that it was hard to take care of your father, but he must be feeling grateful for you today."

Calleigh smiled, grateful, while she pushed him down, toward her.

"You've told me so much about your childhood that I wanted to tell you something about mine."

The couple got up around noon, both smiling as they straightened their clothes and then Calleigh stole his hairbrush to comb her hair. When they met Natalia, Ryan and Walter, the trio smirked at them, and the couple ignored it, sitting with them at one of the tables that stood on a balcony of the ship.

"So, are you two together?" Natalia asked, looking from Calleigh to Eric, making the couple look at each other, holding hands under the table.

"We are." Calleigh confirmed, smiling at them and then to Eric, who had a special glow in his eye with her confirmation.

"I'm glad you two are also together." Ryan said, smiling at the couple and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Also?"

"Yeah, you aren't the only couple." Horatio said as he approached them, holding hands with Marisol.

The couple exchanged a discreet kiss, before sitting down with them and Marisol smiled at her brother, who looked surprised, but then smiled too, knowing that Horatio was a good man and Calleigh looked at her boss, smiling at him, glad he was happy and the redhead smiled back.

"Good, then let's toast to our boss and Marisol and Eric and Calleigh." Walter said, raising his beer can and the others raised their glasses too, making a toast.

"So that means we are going to land together?" Eric whispered to Calleigh and she smiled, reassuringly.

"I told you yesterday that we would wait to see how things would, but now I know the wait will lead us anyway to land together in Miami Eric, because I like you."

"We'll land together." He said, smiling too.

**TBC**

**Cute? Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thanks for the reviews, loved reading them. I'm happy you guys are enjoying reading this story, E&amp;C are so perfect together… This chapter will be pure Eric &amp; Calleigh, so have a good read and reviews, please.**

**Chapter ****6**

"So you guys are planning a night just for you?" Calleigh asked after lunch, lying on one of the loungers, next to Eric, holding hands.

The brunette took advantage of his sunglasses so he could watch her better in her red bikini, her skin glowing with the sunscreen.

"A poker game and Ryan got a LCD screen to watch a marathon of James Bond's movies."

"It's lucky that Natalia, Marisol and I are going to do our own girl's night, because other way I don't think Natalia would let him expulse her from their own cabin." The blonde replied amused, getting up with Eric, who stood facing her, with a lovely smile.

Eric was pleased Calleigh and his sister were getting along, although they had only met each other a few days ago, but he felt that they would become great friends and he also felt that Marisol was in good hands, being with Horatio.

"If you want, we can skip all this and do something together."

Calleigh put her hands on his waist, getting closer to him, knowing how hard this was for them to stay more than an hour away from each other, but she replied:

"We need to at least stay this afternoon with our friends."

"To detoxify from each other?" He raised an eyebrow, amused, and Calleigh slapped him on the shoulder, pretending to be offended, and he laughed, taking her hand and placing it on his waist again and she stroked him there.

"Are you saying that I addicted you to me?"

"Yes."

"Eric!"

"But I definitely don't want to end the addiction that I have of hugging you, kiss you..." He whispered, making her blush as he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Yeah? So I must also be addicted because I can't stop thinking about kissing you too."

She kissed his finger that was on her lip, smiling and Eric leaned down, replacing his finger with his lips and kissed her while his hands brought her body toward his, before being interrupted by the voice of two women.

"Hey Cal, it's time for our massages, say bye." Natalia said, with Marisol next to her, both smirking while the couple exchanged a quick hug, hiding the blush.

"Oh Nat, what a bad time to show up..." The blonde said, shaking her head and holding her arm with hers, walking to the door and waiting for Marisol, who was talking to her brother.

"I love you too girl. Come on, you need some time with us."

After an afternoon at the spa, the three went to Calleigh's cabin, where they turned on the song and asked for several drinks from the bar. The three chatted and laughed while Natalia and Calleigh learned a bit more about Marisol.

"So... You and Horatio?" Natalia asked with a smirk, looking at the brunette, who sipped her drink to hide the blush.

"We met at the first dinner in the ship. He's an amazing man." She admitted with a smile, thinking about the redhead and the gentle and passionate way he treated her.

"Yes, he is." Calleigh confirmed. "We can see how much you two like each other."

Hours later, Marisol returned to her cabin while Natalia stayed in Calleigh's, sharing the bed, since her own cabine was being used by the boys. It was after midnight and Natalia was sleeping peacefully while Calleigh kept staring at her watch in the bedside table, after waking from a dream she had had with Eric.

Not that she was becoming dependent of Eric, because she was independent, but he was great and she loved being next to him, seeing him smile or feeling his kisses. The desire to be in his arms was huge, although they hadn't slept the together yet.

She turned with her belly up, casting a quick glance at her sleeping friend, before getting up carefully and she put a robe over her pajamas, knowing that at this hour the hallway would be empty. She took the elevator and went on tiptoe to the door of his cabin and knocked, not knowing if the boy's night had already ended.

Within seconds, the door opened, revealing a surprised Eric, in a t-shirt and boxers, and she smiled shyly.

"Calleigh? Did something happen?"

"I just wanted to see you... Has the boy's night ended?"

"To tell you the truth, I left earlier." He admitted with a small smile as he gave her space to get in and shut the door and the two stared at each other, without being able to contain a smile. "I was thinking of you."

"That was sweet, Eric." She said, staring at his brown eyes and stopping in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

"You want to take off the robe? If you're going to sleep here." He began, staring at her body and trying to make her feel comfortable because, unlike his previous relationships, Calleigh was too special and meant the world to him now.

"Sure." She replied and began to untie the knot of the robe, while Eric stood behind and helped her to remove it, leaving it on a chair and she turned to him, feeling a shiver as his hands returned to her body, stroking her back from inside the pajama shirt.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not letting the tremor go unnoticed and kissed her cheek. "We don't need to do anything you don't want."

"Uh-huh..." She mumbled, feeling his lips distributing kisses on her cheek fondly and her hands went to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly and she said: "But we can have some fun."

Eric felt his heart beat faster, finding her green eyes that sparkled and smiled as he watched her remove his shirt and he kissed her with intensity, picking her up in his arms, while Calleigh hold into him to keep her balance until he laid them on the bed, getting on top without breaking the kiss. Both knew that the time would come, but that didn't mean they couldn't practice.

Eric broke the kiss for air and looked down, staring at her white cotton shirt, pulling it gently to avoid engaging it in her hair, revealing her body and leaving Calleigh in her white bra. He admired her breasts incased in the cloth, finding them as perfect as their owner. The smile she gave him, malicious, and the delicate hand that lowered to touch his abdomen causing him chills, was the invitation he was waiting to touch her.

He caressed them, feeling their softness and wanting to make her feel good and loved, as his lips lowered to her neck and worked on it with his lips, giving light nibbles and then kissed to relieve the abused spot.

Calleigh smiled with satisfaction, feeling his big, but gentle hands, massaging her breasts and getting inside the cloth, setting her body on fire, as she raised her hands from his abdomen to hold into his shoulders, rubbing and scratching them, before pulling him down by them and kissed him.

"Oooh... Eric"

"Cal..." His hands fell from her breasts toward her pajama bottoms, going inside the pants and pulling her soft body to his own, making the blonde gasp, leaning her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck, sucking on it.

Sometime later, the two were holding each other tight, lost in the other's heat and breathing, ready to fall sleep. Eric stroked her half-naked back as she left a leg over his, burying her head on his chest, taking in his scent. Before falling asleep, Calleigh lifted her head and gave him a goodnight kiss on the lips and he returned it. She whispered fondly:

"You are very special to me Eric."

"And you are my world."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, thanks a lot for the reviews, as always, they were incredible. This will be the last chapter before the epilogue and I'm a little sad that this fanfic is coming to an end. This chapter will be a little steamy, but nothing M, so have a good read and reviews.**

**Chapter 7**

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._

They would land in Miami in a day and Eric and Calleigh's relationship was becoming stronger. None of them had taken the next step in their relationship yet, though they had talked the day before and decided that they would let it happen when they thought it would be the best.

It was their last day in the ship and the band was going to playing again, so Calleigh, Natalia and Marisol decided to visit the store from the ship and look for a dress to wear that night. After finding what they wanted, they returned to their cabins, but as Natalia shared her room with Ryan, she decided to go get dressed with Calleigh.

Natalia had just put her yellow dress which highlighted her tanned skin when Calleigh left the bathroom, already in her dress.

"So, do I look good?" The blonde asked, turning so Natalia could see the dress from all angles. The dress was from a dark pink and its handles were tied around her neck.

"You look stunning girl, didn't know you liked pink." She then smiled and said: "But I think you need to wear a jewel."

Twenty minutes later, Eric and Ryan knocked on Calleigh's door, both wearing tuxedos, when they saw the two women at the door.

"You look beautiful, Natalia." Ryan said, extending his arm and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Ryan, you also look good." She replied smiling, looking him up and down as they went forward and letting the other couple have a little bit of privacy.

Eric looked Calleigh up and down, admired and then his eyes settled on the valley of her breasts, where the diamond heart was.

"I decided that your heart looks really good on me, Eric." She said, winking, but her voice was sincere and the brunette was speechless for a moment, running his fingers over the stone, making her blush.

"I agree, it looks really good on you." He said, hoarsely, taking advantage that they were still at her door and he leaned forward, kissing the stone and inhaling the aroma of strawberries from her, muttering the word: _Beautiful, _and causing chills in both of them.

"You look handsome too, Eric."

Calleigh moved his face from her chest to the same level as her face and kissed him. They broke the kiss, holding hands and hurrying to reach Natalia and Ryan in the hallway.

_Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._

When the quartet arrived at the dining hall, the place was full like in the first night and the same band was there playing. They spotted Walter Jane and the six were chatting when Horatio appeared arm in arm with Marisol, him in a tux and she in a gorgeous green dress, and in one hand she carried a sunflower.

"Thank you for the flower Horatio, it's beautiful." Marisol said with a beautiful smile when they stopped at the double door.

She took the flower to her nose, smelling it and the redhead admired the beauty of the woman in front of him, realizing how much he was in love with her, since he had met her, two weeks ago.

"Hey, thank you for being with me these days, being so kind and caring." He said, stroking her cheek.

"I hope we keep seeing each other in Miami."

"You'll, because I don't intend on letting you stay away too long." He promised and her smile grew.

"I'll like to see you more."

And she approached, closing her eyes and the couple kissed and then smiled, before entering the hall, heading toward the group. When everyone had finished dinner, the band played a few romantic songs and couples were slowly moving toward the dance floor.

Eric guided Calleigh to the dance floor, resting his hands on her hips as she placed her hands on his waist, the position they had unconsciously worshiped during those weeks and she laid her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent and letting the feeling of security and affection he gave her, take her. After a few songs, Calleigh lifted her head, kissing him gently, before intertwining his fingers with hers, leading him toward the double doors.

"Let's go." She said with a soft voice and the couple retired. Inside the elevator, she asked: "My cabin or yours?"

"Mine." Eric replied, because there was a surprise in his room and she agreed, as she pressed the button to his floor.

_Near, far, wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does go on_  
_  
_

When Eric opened the door to his cabine and motioned for Calleigh to get in, she was speechless. The room was filled with bouquets of white tulips and she approached one of the bouquets, leaning forward and smelling it in wonder. Eric stood behind her, brushing her hair aside and pressing a kiss to her neck, making her sigh.

"You guessed?" She asked, still staring at the flowers, with a small smile as his lips continued to kiss and give light bites on the skin of her neck, leaving a mark.

"No, I didn't know what we would be doing tonight, if we would just talk, kiss or make love, but I wanted to order those flowers just to see your beautiful smile." He said with such affection that Calleigh felt her heart melt as she turned from the bouquet to him, stroking his cheek.

"Eric, they're beautiful. You must have spent a lot of money."

"No." He denied, staring at her green eyes. "It was worth it. But maybe I've bought all the white tulips from the ship."

"Well, I also have a surprise for you." And she undid the lace from her dress, letting it fall to her feet, staying only in her high heels and with the pink diamond, confident.

Eric was surprised to see her completely naked and beautiful before him and she smirked as her hands started to take off his tux and soon his hands joined hers, helping her. When he removed his pants and laid her on the bed, staying over her, the couple began to kiss slowly, while Eric entwined her hands with his on each side of her head. Despite the air conditioner, the room started to heat up quickly.

_Once more, you open the door_  
_And you__'re here in my __heart__  
__And my heart__will__go on and on__..._

Eric began distributing several kisses on her neck and her breasts, playing with them and after a while, he lowered his lips to her belly and lower, wanting to prove her sweet taste and make her see stars, followed by his hands and he watched her pale skin flush with his touch, while Calleigh stroked the hair of his nape, sighing his name with every intimate kiss he gave her down there, one of his favorite sounds, while her toes curled, with the tickling that his breath and beard made, stroking his calf with her toes until she came.

"Are you sure Cal?" He asked hoarse with passion, after he proved from her, raising his head to face her, to ensure that she wanted to make love to him as much as he wanted to make to her.

"I am Eric, because I love you." She said with a passionate voice, her hands lowering from his neck to his chest and caressed his nipples, before going to his back and holding him to her, nibbling his earlobe and that was the answer he needed.

"I love you Calleigh."

He parted her legs, positioning himself and the couple exchanged a last glance and Calleigh kissed him when the two became one and started moving together under the white sheets, holding each other tight until he changed position, sitting with her, without stopping the movements.

"Cal..."

"Eric!"

Minutes later, the two were lying, covered by the sheets, smiling satisfied. Calleigh's head was lying on his chest, as he was untangling her hair, both in a comfortable silence. The hand that was in her hair lowered toward the diamond heart that was appearing between the sheet covering them, and he lowered the sheet a bit to admire the stone over her skin.

"It was perfect." Eric said with a huge smile and the blonde looked up, smiling too and climbed on him, still covered by the sheet, distributing several kisses on his neck and shoulders and lowered more and more, kissing his whole body.

"The night isn't over yet."

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone._

The next morning, the ship arrived in Miami and the passengers were going to the landing platform. Calleigh, Natalia, Ryan and Walter were walking toward the platform, while Walter was saying:

"Oh man, I can't believe our vacations are over."

"Gosh Walter, we had three whole weeks of vacation." Natalia said stunned, shaking her head.

"Miami need us." Ryan said, putting his sunglasses on as he passed one arm around Natalia's shoulders.

"Well, the work is calling us." Calleigh said with a sigh, but glad to be back and when she turned back, she saw that Eric was behind, talking to Horatio, accompanied by Marisol.

Before she reach the platform to land, Eric reached out, placing a kiss on her lips and she smiled, holding her cap so it wouldn't fly with the wind in the harbor. They were disembarking together.

_Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to.  
In my life we'll always go on._

"Is everything okay?" She asked, staring at his brown eyes and he nodded.

"Horatio contacted the department where I was working and he gave me a job in the CSI, said he needed people to process fingerprints."

Calleigh gasped with the news, before releasing her suitcase beside her, standing on tiptoe and hugging him.

"It's wonderful!" She said beaming, knowing he would be of big help at their work, with his talent. And that would mean that they would see each other every day, although they would need to act professional at work.

Eric laughed, as he returned the hug, massaging her back and they kissed, before they reached the others, holding hands, and they knew that it would be the first of many days where they would be together, loving each other.

_Near, far, wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
_

"I love you Calleigh, you have my heart." He said gently, stopping her and Calleigh smiled softly.

"The two hearts. I love you Eric."

The couple faced each other near the end of the ramp, grinning from ear to ear, while Eric admired the fact that she was wearing the pink heart's diamond.

_And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on._

**TBC**

**Reviews, reviews**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Guys, thanks for all the reviews, really, I enjoyed them and made my day. Thanks for Dark Autumn, Margie, nonna99, Annemarie, augus10, FraiseCSI, Elvira25, TrishOrton, Britt, CSIdestiny, ItCoco and the guests. It's sad that's the last chapter, but will be a sweet end. Good read and leave reviews please.**

_Three__years later_  
Three years had passed since the ship's trip where Eric and Calleigh had met and after a long relationship and working together, the day of their wedding had arrived, which stopped the entire police department in Miami. The church was decorated all in white satin and tulips of the same color and a soft music was being played. At the altar, Eric was dressed in his white suit, with his hair very short, observing everything around him. By his side was Horatio, as his godfather, and his sister holding hands with him, representing his family, wearing a beautiful red dress.

Marisol and Horatio had been married for a year and had a son, Kyle, who was sitting in the front row on Frank's lap. On the other side of the altar, Natalia, representing Calleigh's godmother, was wearing a golden dress and was exchanging glances with Ryan, who was sitting in front of her, and beside her was the bride's mother.

"He looks anxious, doesn't him? Marisol whispered to her husband, watching her brother trying to focus on a conversation with Ryan and Walter, but looking at the door every second and Horatio nodded, kissing her lips.

"He'll be fine. He's just as nervous as I was when I waited for you in the altar."

She smiled, leaning into his embrace and leaning her cheek on his.

"But it was worth the wait, wasn't it?"

"A lot, my dear."

The music changed to the bridal march and everyone turned to the door, where Duke Duquesne walked arm in arm with his daughter and Eric's heart stopped.

"Breathe Eric..." Horatio whispered, knowing he was feeling the same feeling he had when he saw Marisol in white, and he brunette nodded, still with his eyes fixed on Calleigh, who was coming toward him.

Her dress was long, all lacy with the back open in a v-cut, with short sleeves and with silver details in all the cloth and her pink diamond was on her neck, shining. The veil didn't hide her face and he could see her beautiful smile, eyes fixed on him, getting breathless to see him so handsome in his suit. When father and daughter stood in front of the altar, Duke kissed her forehead and smiled at Eric, who took her by the hand and helped her climb the degrees and hugged her for a moment.

"Eric..."

"Cal..."

Seeing him admiring her dress, she said quietly:

"Marisol helped me to find a dress that matched with the diamond."

"Your dress is gorgeous."

They both smiled, turning to the priest, holding hands and shoulder to shoulder as everyone heard him speak.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people, whose fates were crossed, forming a love story that led them to disembark and come here." The priest opened the Bible and began to read an excerpt and when he stopped, looked at the couple and asked: "Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne, do you promise to love and cherish each other in the days of joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes." Both responded excitedly, and the priest motioned for the alliances.

Eric pulled a gold and delicate alliance from the box and Calleigh extended her hand, that was trembling and he held it a little until it stopped, before putting the ring on her finger. The blonde smiled, picking up the other alliance, a little thicker and put it on his finger.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Anxious. And you?"

"Anxious."

And the priest said:

"And now, I declare you husband and wife. You two can kiss now."

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Cal, and I love you." He said, lifting the veil and throwing it onto her back, staring at her pink lips as his hands went to her hips and she let her hands rest on his waist. "I want to make you very happy Calleigh Delko."

"I love you Eric." She replied touched and the two approached their lips, kissing gently. Their friends started to applaud, but the couple continued to kiss quietly.

A year later, the couple was in their new house, in front of a white crib, where a newborn little girl with blond hair and brown eyes, was sleeping wrapped in a pink blanket. Juliet Delko.

"She's beautiful..." Calleigh sighed, watching her daughter while Eric held her from behind, kissing her cheek and admiring the child he brought into the world with his wife, as the fruit of their union.

"Just like her mom."

"She has your eyes, and I bet she will be a good drawer just like her father."

They watched her move in her sleep, clutching one of the teddy bears and Eric pulled away, leaning forward and tucking her blanket and Calleigh kissed the little girl's forehead.

The couple smiled at each other, holding hands and went to the next room, knowing that it would be the first of countless years of happiness with their daughter. 

**The End**

**Reviews**


End file.
